If We Die, It's My Fault
by Team Irish Clan
Summary: Story is no longer being written.  A new rewritten version will be up shortly on another account.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I was running away from my fate, my family who enjoyed my company, my coven. It was difficult not to love him, to adore him, to hug him tight, and to never let go. But I had to love this handsome vampire of mine. He was my soul mate, or at least, my mate in this world. I hate being an immortal vampire-being, who is related to the vampire Renesmee Cullen. It's difficult, but it is bearable for the time of being.

Well, perhaps I should introduce myself and my past. I am Phoenix Hale, who has had many name changes, of which I cannot remember. I'm an immortal vampire. I am the daughter of Alice and Jasper Whitlock. But I have powers, like some of my family. Of the eleven of us, seven of us have powers.

I had been given birth to by Alice. Vampires usually don't have children. I don't really know how I had been created, but I was, and it was extraordinary. I was actually born a human.

When I was four, I had been transmitted a disease. I can't say which, exactly, but I believe it was meningitis or pneumonia. Anyways, I was on the very brink of death. My mother couldn't bear to see me suffer no longer, and my father couldn't take the pain he had to feel because of me.

Alice begged my grandfather-Carlisle- to turn me into an immortal vampire. He sullenly agreed, but I had to suffer for a week, on my birthday. My fifth birthday, my last human one.

That was my biggest birthday present. The power to overcome the disease. I was only five years old at the time, obviously.

The pain went on like hell for days. Mom stayed by my side, as did my Dad. Of course, the torture subsided. I had become a vampire.

I didn't know I was taboo. I didn't know I shouldn't have even existed. All I knew was the little snug life I had previously owned.

That was all about to be turned upside down.

I am Phoenix Poseidon Whitlock Hale. And this is my story.


	2. Flashbacks

**AN: This is just a small snapshot of when Nix was, oh, about two or so. Thanks for the one review I've already gotten, I'm gonna finish it, don't worry. Now, onto the filler...Err, I mean, the snapshot! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I want to. But I DO own Phoenix, Miles and Lily!**

The small child, who was named Phoenix Hale, looked at the pale snowflakes surrounding her family. It was winter in Forks, Washington. Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale were outside with Nix, as Phoenix liked to be called. Nix was astounded by the white little flakes falling onto her. Jasper chuckled at the tiny girl's innocence, that seemed to have been inherited from her mother.

"Pretty..." Was all that Nix could murmur, as the tiny particles clung to the wool and cotton of her clothes. "S'like a buncha pieces of ice cweam." Nix observed as the milky snowflakes fell to the covered ground.

"Yeah, that's what it's like. It's called snow, Nix." Alice said, as Nix caught some snowflakes in her gloved hand. "It comes a bunch here, every year."

"Really? It'll come again?" Phoenix asked, and Jasper nodded. The feelings surrounding the three was overwhelming to the blond, tall vampire. But the swirling of excitement, happiness, and love influenced Jasper. He felt those feelings, so everyone else did.

"It'll always come back, Nix. The snow has to, and the pretty white snow will be here all the time for three months in a year." Jasper taught, and Nix nodded happily, beaming up at her father. The small two year old giggled, she was quite smart for her age.

"Yah!" Nix shouted with glee. She hugged her parents happily. Alice grinned, and so did Jasper. "Where's Nessie? Has she seen this stuff before?"

"Yeah, Nessie's seen the snow a lot." Alice replied happily, as Jasper lifted Nix up. "Everyone loves the snow, even Auntie Rose."

"Woha...Even Auntie Rose likes the snow!" Nix exclaimed in shock. "I'll go get Nessie!" Nix said, leaping out of Jasper's arms and running off to get her cousin.

Alice giggled happily, as Jasper hugged her. They both laughed, soprano and bass mixing and swirling together. They could both hear the excited shouts of Nix, then Nessie, and Esme's worried shouts, harmonizing with Bella's.

"You think Nix'll grow up the right way here?" Jasper asked, his voice serious.

"What do you mean?" Alice uttered quietly.

"That she'll go along the right path. Y'know, she won't be some cruel thing, like...Maria."

"Of course. As long as she has us, we'll never let her go that way. Never ever, I can promise that."

"Exactly what I thought, Alice." Jasper chuckled, as Nix and Nessie ran out, shrieking with laughter. Edward and Emmett had squirmed out, as well, Bella trailing behind. Jasper smiled slyly and went to join in on the little game, Alice dancing behind him.


	3. Bitten

**Author's Note: Two Updates in one day! Yah! Anyways, this is when Phoenix is four, and is told in Jasper's POV. Enjoy! Yes, the actual plot is now starting.**

I never really thought that we would have to come to this. I didn't want Phoenix to change, but I wanted her to live. I mean, it's so hard to come to this, but she'll die if we don't. Nix will die if we do, though. That's the whole gist of it.

"I don't know what to do, Alice." I moaned, as Nix closed her eyes to go to sleep. A painful sleep, if that. "I mean, the immortal children are a taboo. The Volturi will kill Nix if we change her. But the illness will kill her if we keep her in this condition."

"We can trick the Volturi, Jazz. I mean, we need to change Nix. I know vampires don't have kids, and it's a miracle that we have her. I want to keep her with us. It pains me to see her in this condition." My little pixie of a wife pleaded. I looked at her golden, desperate eyes. She wanted her daughter to live, and was going to stop at nothing to keep her.

"I know it pains you, it hurts me equally as bad. But if we can't trick the Volturi if we turn Nix, then…" I trailed off. I didn't want to think about what would happen if Nix was changed, and we couldn't save her.

Alice looked at me with a begging plead in her eyes. My heart melted immediately. Whenever Alice pulled that look, I couldn't help it. I just obeyed her.

"Aw, Alice…" I sighed. "Okay, okay. We'll change Nix." I concluded. Alice's eyes immediately brightened up, and she hugged me. I could hear the squeal of content coming out.

"Oh, thank you, Jazz, thank you!" Alice beamed up at me. I gave a smile back at her, as she reluctantly let go of me. "I'll go tell Carlisle our decision." Alice announced, and danced out of the room.

Then it was just me and Nix. She was sleeping, but even then, her life was filled with pain. I could feel it bursting into me, seeping into my veins and flooding my emotions. Alice's happiness was swirling in, but the worried feeling was still in.

"Oh…" I could hear Nix utter. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and locked them on me. "Hi, Daddy…" She murmured.

"Hey, Nix. Listen, I have something to tell you. You're going to be alright, Grandpa Carlisle will take care of you." I soothed, as Nix sluggishly sat up. Her blue eyes then showed immediate interest in what I had just said.

"What do you mean? Where's Mommy?" Nix asked, quickly, for once. I blinked for a moment, then shrugged.

"I mean that Carlisle is going to change you into one of us. And Mommy's gone to get Grandpa." I replied, closing my eyes a bit, then opening them. Nix's eyes were wide open, interested still.

That was when Carlisle and Alice walked in. Nix looked at their direction for a moment, and smiled a bit. Carlisle returned a tiny smile, and Alice beamed.

"Hi Mommy, hi Grandpa! Daddy said that I was going to be all better soon." Nix greeted, trying to stand up, then falling. Alice giggled a bit, as Carlisle kneeled.

"Okay, Nix. Lay back down, please. You'll feel a bit of pain, though, so watch out." Carlisle warned, and Nix bobbed her head. She did as she was told, laying back down. "Alice, Jasper, leave the room. You need to hunt." Carlisle said.

"Let's go, Jazz. Bye, Nix!" Alice grinned at Phoenix, and left. I lingered for a moment, to say bye to Nix.

"Goodbye, Nix." I said, and Nix grinned and waved goodbye. I stayed long enough just to see Carlisle kneel down and bite, then Nix's surprised, painful, shocking scream.

That was when I left.


	4. Reborn

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, guys! You guys rock for doing that! Oh, just to let you know, whenever it's Phoenix's POV, I guess it's sort of told from a different POV. The Point Of View's are usually told like a story, about twenty years from when these events happened. So, Nix has a better vocabulary than when she was five years old or so. On with the story, from Nix's POV!**

The pain had taken days to slowly fade away. Reality was a twist of agony and hurt, and fantasy seemed to cool it all away. No one could help with the pain, not even Jasper could soothe it with his power to feel and manipulate emotions. I was left to take it, roll with the punches, and try not to scream. Of course, I couldn't scream.

I don't think that I wanted to live at that point. I most likely was in a state of shock, but I couldn't really make it out. I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't believe that my parents would just willingly let the torture go on and on. My mother was there all the time, and I didn't know if my dad was, either. Carlisle was in my room, I could see him clearly whenever I tried to keep my eyes open.

I didn't keep track of the time, I was just trying to make it through the pain at that point. Later, I was told it had been four or five days for the transformation to be complete. I guess I had believed Mom and Dad, because I felt the pain slowly leave from my body.

I woke up at a very different point in time. Night had come up, and I could see that there were many figures in my room. After blinking and struggling to keep my eyes open, I saw that there were only four people in my room. My Mom, Dad, Carlisle and Renesmee were in there.

"Nix!" Nessie had exclaimed happily, beaming. Carlisle smiled faintly, as Nessie ran towards me. Mom had been on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, Nix. Jasper's gone out hunting for a bit." Mom said, smiling a little. Nessie had grabbed my wrist by then, and ran to the mirror. I was already in a daze, my head seemed to be twirling and I was a bit dizzy.

"Nix, you look different!" Nessie remarked, glancing at my face for a moment. I was confused as to what she meant by that. "Look!" Nessie handed me a mirror. What the…

I did look very different. I used to have dark hair, now only my bangs were dark, the rest of my hair was blond. I had bright red eyes instead of the usual sky blue. And I was paler, almost stark white! I seemed taller, too, like I had grown about a foot or so.

"Eek!" I screamed, running from the mirror. At a faster speed than I ever had before. What was wrong with me?! Was I a ghost or something now?

"It's okay, Nix…" Mom frowned. Dad had come back at that point, his black eyes now golden. I glanced at Carlisle, who was leaving at that point, and Nessie following him. Wait, Dad had said that Carlisle was going to 'change me into one of them'. Oh. _Oh. _

"What's wrong with Nix, Alice? Did the transformation go…awry?" Dad asked, worried for a bit. Mom shook her head, then frowned again. I stood up, still in shock.

"Nope, Nix is fine, she's just…in shock, I guess. Maybe it's because she looks so different, but I don't know, Jasper. I guess it takes some getting used to, to become a vampire." Mom replied casually, as, shaking, I picked up the mirror again. I really did look different. Hmm, I guess what Dad had said was true.

I was a vampire now. Of course, I knew of my family's secret, it was one of those facts I knew. It was why I was home schooled. Carlisle feared I would tell my secret. But when I was smaller, I had been told that when I was older, I would turn into one.

I just never thought of it being this soon.

**Author's Note: I loved writing this part. Seems short, but I couldn't really type that much about the transformation and all that. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Nix, Miles and Lily! Anyways, reviews are appreciated, and whoever gives a review, I will reply back, giving a special SNEAK PEEK of the next chapter!**


	5. Visitors Are Coming Later!

**Author's Note: I update too fast, don't I? *Laughs* Oh well, just gives you a chance to read more. This is told from Alice's POV this time. Again, reviews are appreciated!**

We never really had thought of Nix being turned this early in life. I mean, we thought we would change her when we had the chance, when she was older. But Jasper and I hadn't been too sure of when, though.

Of course, Nix was changed though. And now we have a taboo, an unmentionable. An immortal child.

Well, this certainly must be interesting.

"Jazz, how can we keep Nix safe now? I know we shouldn't have done it, but we did…" I trailed off. Jasper and I were out of Nix's room now. We were in Jasper's room. "How can we keep Caius, Marcus, all of them, away from Nix?"

"That's the problem." Jasper murmured. "I don't know how to answer that. I want you and Nix to be safe. I-"

"Jasper Whitlock Hale! We will be safe, and we will keep everyone safe!" I remarked sharply, glaring a bit at Jazz. He looked shocked for a bit, then shook his head. "No one will get hurt, no one will be killed. So stop trying to calm me down!" I added, scowling a bit.

"Okay, okay, Alice, just stop yelling. No one will get hurt, I can promise that. Now, we need to get back to…" Jasper was cut off, but for no reason. "Err, Alice, we should go get Nix." And with that, Jasper got up, and opened the door, his eyes having a far away look.

"Yeah, we should." I finished, following Jasper, and going out of the room, into Nix's.

Nix was on her bed, doing nothing in particular. She was twiddling with her fingers, staring into space. Then Nix noticed us, and smiled a little.

"Hey, Nix." I said, as Jasper returned a grin. "How's it going?" I asked.

"Good…" Nix muttered, still staring into space. I think that was what I had done when I was first changed. Like mother, like daughter, they always say. "Mommy, what's happened to me?" Nix questioned, looking at me.

"Err…Nothing's wrong with you, Nix. You're just one of us now." I answered slowly, taken aback by the question. "I mean, that's a good thing. You can't be hurt now." I lied. Nix could be hurt.

Hurt by other covens, other vampires. She could be hurt by newborns, Nix could even be hurt by…them. The Volturi. Marcus, Caius…Jane, Alec, Demetri…

"Oh, okay then." Nix brightened, and got up. I gave a fake smile. Jasper followed, as Nix hugged us. "It's like a fairy tale." She suddenly observed.

"How is it like a fairy tale, Nix?" Jasper asked, just as I opened my mouth to say so. I waited calmly for the answer, as Nix smiled.

"See, we all have our happily ever after!" Nix answered, beaming at us. How I wish I could be as innocent as Nix was. We had told her of other covens, they came often. The Irish coven, Peter and Charlotte especially. But we never told Nix about the Volturi. It would just give Nix a chance to worry.

"You're right, Nix. We do have a happily ever after." I lied again, acting as though I agreed wholly with Nix's remark. "And you're the princess." I told Nix, and she nodded a little. "Nix, we forgot to tell you. We have visitors coming soon." For once, I was telling the truth.

"Who? It is Maggie and Liam and Siobhan?" Nix asked, excited. The Irish coven were good friends with Nix. " 'Cause I haven't seen Maggie in a long time."

"Yeah, the Irish coven are coming. And so are Peter and Charlotte." Jasper smiled a little, and Nix's face brightened. "But Peter and Charlotte won't be able to play with you much. Daddy and Peter have some business to take care of." From that, Nix's face frowned a bit.

"When?" I knew Nix would ask that sooner or later. Jasper looked at me in a puzzling glance, and I nodded. "When, Mommy?"

"Tomorrow, Nix, they're coming tomorrow." I answered, smiling a little. Nix beamed at us, and nodded happily. "Maggie's coming first, at 11:00."

"Yah!" Nix cheered, and went to her bed. "Do I have to go to sleep now?"

"No. You never have to sleep." Jasper answered, smiling a little. Nix widened her eyes in shock, shook her head vigorously, then closed her eyes. "Actually, you can't sleep, Nix. When you're one of us…" Jazz shrugged a bit.

"C'mon, Nix, let's go get Bella and Auntie Rosie, you guys can play…" I said absently, grabbing Nix's hand as she murmured a sign of willingness. I ran at vampire speed to Bella and Rosalie. "Guys, can you baby-sit Nix? Jazz and I need to talk about something." I asked.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon Nix, let's go play with your cousin." Rose agreed, taking Nix. Bella nodded, and I smiled.

"Bye, Mommy!" Nix said quietly, waving goodbye as Rosalie and Bella left with her, Esme following them. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Nix…" I uttered a moment too late, going up the stairs back to Jasper's room.

**Author's Note: . . I don't really like this chapter too much. Oh well, hope you guys like it! Review and you'll get a sneak peek, don't forget! **


	6. Promises

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I update too much. Oh well. Now, this is told in Jasper's POV, and the Irish coven, Peter and Charlotte will appear next chapter. Now, onto the chapter!**

"Alice, when do you think they're coming?" I asked slowly, shuffling my feet a bit. We were on my futon, yes, I had a futon. "I mean, if you can't see them, and if we're not prepared…" I trailed off.

"That's the problem, Jazz, I can't see. Maybe they don't know yet. After all, it's only been a week. It took them two months or so to find out about Nessie. So, maybe if we're lucky, they won't find out about Nix." My wife frowned a bit, concentrating on her visions.

"True. But they will find out about Nix eventually. Ali, when and if they do, I…Alice, if the Volturi figure out about Nix, I know what I want you to do." I said quickly, and Alice widened her eyes in surprise.

"What?" Was all that Alice could ask. I looked at her eyes; they were black now, black as the night.

"I want you to take Nix and run away. That's all I know what to do at this point. I don't want either of you getting hurt." I answered, as Alice's eyes returned back to her normal size, then widened once more when I said what I had just uttered.

"No." Alice murmured, shaking her head delicately. "No, Jasper, I won't do that." She said again, stopping her head bobbing. "I'm not going alone, I'm not leaving any of you behind." Alice folded her arms and pouted a bit.

"Ali…Oh, don't give me that look. It's not set in stone, the Volturi may never know about Nix. I mean, Maggie would never tell, nor would Peter or Charlotte…" I groaned, desperate. I wanted to keep Nix and Alice safe.

"I know, Maggie and Nix are like conjoined twins. Peter would never betray us, neither would Charlotte. But Irina, Tanya…" Alice said, a worried look taking over her face. It melted my heart whenever she wasn't happy. I know that Tanya and Irina most likely wouldn't, well, maybe. They had learned to follow the rules after what happened to their mother…

"Carmen and the other covens probably won't. Besides, Maggie, Nix and Carmen have the strongest friendship bond. I know they would never betray each other. I'm not sure about the Denali, though…" I mused. Alice nodded slowly, and pulled me closer to her.

"Jazz…I don't know why I wanted to change Nix. It seemed to be the right thing at the time, but now it seems…" Alice sighed, hugging me. I looked at her eyes seriously, and frowned a bit.

"Alice, if we didn't, Nix would have died. It was a miracle we were able to have her in the first place, you know that. And she makes you more happy than ever, and I want you to be the happiest you can be. Now, Nix is an immortal child, but we can train her. I'm so very sure of that." I vowed, staring into the black pools of my wife. She sighed, and nodded a bit.

"I know, Jazzy, I know. She's a little miracle, and so are you. And if I didn't have her, if the Volturi got her, then she would kill you, too, and if you were both gone…" Alice's voice cracked, and she looked at me with a desperate plead. I hated it if my pixie was about to cry, or it seemed like she was about to.

"Alice, I can promise you, we won't leave you. Ever. If I did, it would only punish me, even for a second." I told her. "We won't let the Volturi hurt any of us." I murmured, pulling Alice closer to me. She bobbed her head.

"I won't let them hurt you guys. Ever. And if they even lay a finger on you…Promise they won't hurt us?" Alice asked gently.

"Promise."

**Author's Note: I love writing fluff between Jasper and Alice. Besides that, I don't own Twilight, any plots or SM. I DO own Nix, Lily and Miles.**


	7. Visitors!

**Author's Note: Guys, I update too much, don't I? Oh well, I might even update a fourth time! Anyways, Peter, Charlotte, the Irish coven, and even Carmen ('Cause she rocks) come for a little visit…and get a surprise for coming over. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I OWN NIX, MILES AND LILY!!! Alice's POV.**

"Coming!" I exclaimed, two minutes before the doorbell rang. It would be Maggie and Carmen. I opened the door, as Nix peeked out of the hallway shyly. "Hi, Maggie! Hey, Carmen!" That was when Nix popped out.

"Maggie! Carmen!" Nix grinned and ran, at a vampire speed, out of the room. Jazz came out, looked at me, then Nix, smiled, and walked out. Mostly, we were the only ones in the house. Bella and Edward were with Nessie at the park, Rose and Emmett were hunting, Esme was shopping, Carlisle was at the hospital, Miles was at the book store, and Lily was…I don't know, really.

"Amiguito, hello! ¿Es un vampiro?" Carmen asked, as Nix hugged her. Nix was learning Spanish, and she could speak pretty well. I guess she was bilingual.

"Sí, soy un vampiro ahora!" Nix giggled, nodding her head.

"Alice, ¿puede todavía hablar español?" Carmen asked. I shrugged, not knowing what she was saying at all.

"Mommy, can you speak Spanish too?" Nix translated for me. I shook my head. "Aunt Carmen just asked if I was a vampire, and I said yes!"

"¡Oh, Phoenix, puede ayudar a su madre traducir?" Carmen asked, and Nix bobbed her head obediently.

"Yeah. Mommy, Carmen wants me to translate for you." Nix nodded. Carmen smiled a bit, and nodded.

"Nixie, please go play with Kate and Irina, they're here with me. Everyone is, including Liam and Siobhan. Your mother and I need to speak." Carmen suggested, putting a fake grin on.

"Okay, Auntie Carmen! Auntie Irina, Uncle Liam, come on, let's go play!" Nix beamed, and giggled a bit. Liam and Irina came in, followed by Siobhan, Eleazar, and Tanya. Nix leaded, as everybody followed her quietly. Liam smiled a little, as did Irina. Now, it was only Carmen, Maggie and me.

"Alice, is what Nix said true? Is she…the taboo?" Maggie asked. I nodded, knowing of her power, which was to know if someone lied or not. Carmen glanced at Maggie, in a questioning way. "She's not lying…" Maggie murmured.

"Oh, Alice! How could you do such a thing? I mean, even though Nixie has survived what she's gone through, she can't possibly live through the Volturi! We need to save her!" Carmen gasped in pure shock, her eyes wide.

"Carmen, I had to save my daughter. She's one of the best things that has ever happened to me, the other finding Jasper and finding Carlisle and the family! She was on the very brink of death…I couldn't help myself." I said, as Maggie's eyes widened and Carmen stared at me sorrowfully.

I could hear the giggling of Nix and the laughter of Liam and Irina. They didn't know about Nix yet, but I bet they just found out. I knew Nix, she would be using her speed and strength the most she could.

"Alice, what happens if the Volturi find out about Nix? I mean, what will you do? Take her away? Show her? What?" Maggie asked again, her eyes worried and scared. Nix and Maggie were best friends.

"Maggie, that's the problem. We don't know that yet. But…If the Volturi do find out, we need to hide Nix. If we show her in the open…I won't think about it. But if they do find out, I want you two to…take Nix. Hide her. Don't let anybody catch her." I said, closing my eyes.

"Alice. No. I mean, we need you. Nix won't be…whole in her heart without a family." Maggie replied gravely. "I mean, we'd love to take care of Nixie. But, well, you are her mother. I don't think we should do that." She added.

"True…Then what do we do? Do you have any ideas?" I asked, shrugging a little. I was all out of ideas. Maggie's eyes darted from me, to Carmen, to where the chuckling and giggling came from. Her eyes settled on me, and she sighed.

"We wait."


	8. What is this?

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This time, the chapter is in Nix's POV. Oh, just to let you know, Nixie means sprite, which is also a fairy. Nix looks like a pixie. A little fun fact for you. Ha, anyways, reviews are appreciated! I don't own Twilight, I DO OWN Nix, Miles and Lily!**

Liam and I were playing in the forest then. Irina looked wary, but she was trying to have fun. That's when Mom told Liam and Irina to come in. Uncle Liam grabbed my wrist gently, and we went inside.

"Nixie," Mom began slowly, her face full with fake happiness. I thought it was real though, being only five years old. "Come inside, Auntie Rosie and Uncle Emmett are going to baby sit."

Ooh, I had always enjoyed when my aunts and uncles baby sat me, particularly Rosalie and Emmett. They had always wanted kids, but couldn't have them. I guess Rose was jealous of Alice and Jasper for having me. But she loved me, just the same.

"Okay! Bye Uncle Liam, Bye Auntie Irina!" I said, as Rosalie grabbed my hand, as we left for wherever they wanted to go.

I remembered that when I was little, I had been told that Irina told the Volturi about Nessie. She had a knack for obeying the law. Mom had told me not to worry, because we wouldn't be betrayed again. We never had been betrayed by Irina, not even when I became an immortal child.

Of course, I hadn't realized something was wrong with me in the very first place. I had nothing to worry about, carefree like most five year olds. I knew that Mom and Dad were worrying about something, I just didn't know _what_.

**Third Person POV. ('Cause this is important!)**

The vampire chuckled as the blond and the immortal child went into their home. What fools they were, not noticing him. Then, the small taboo- What was her name? Nix? Yes, that was it- glanced in his direction.

"Auntie Rosie, I see-" But Nix was cut off by her mother- The vampire believed it to be Alice. Nix stared for a moment at the vampire strangely, then looked at her mother.

The vampire's name was Alisper. He was a nomad. He wanted Nix dead.

But strangely, that wasn't his objective anymore. It seemed to be a different side now, a completely different mission than before. It wasn't the loathing, the hate that had come just a few minutes ago. The objective, Alisper's mission, the entire fate rested on what the heck Alisper was even trying to think. What was his mind trying to tell him? Was it a different kind of hate? No. It was a different emotion in his head now.

Alisper had something different on his mind now. Instead of telling the truth to the Volturi, he could always lie. It was like he didn't want to hurt Nix anymore. It was like Nix was special in his eyes.

What was going on?

**Well, that's it for now. Have a good time reading this!**


	9. Feelings

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, guys. The evil school and homework took over Wednesday…Ugh. But I'm back, and this is in Jasper, Nix, Alisper, and Third Person POV! VEEEERRRYYY long!**

**Jasper's POV.**

Maggie, Carmen, Peter, Charlotte, Alice and I were sitting in a small circle, criss crossed, on the floor. Alice looked very worried about something. Maggie was rather nervous about the situation at hand. Peter seemed quite concerned about our problem. Charlotte was confused, and was staring at Peter absently.

"Jazz, did you tell them about Nix?" Alice asked in a tiny hurry. I shook my head, and Alice looked at me for a moment. "Can you please tell them?" Alice asked again, her eyes pleading once more, sparkling with gold. She looked so adorable, like she always did.

"Yeah," I stated. "Guys, Maggie and Carmen already know, but Nix is an immortal child. We had no choice, she was about to die. But if we didn't, she would be dead. But we did, and Nix might STILL die." I explained quickly, shaking my head. I had spoken at a vampire speed.

"Hmm…What do we do, then? We can't hide Nix forever. We can't just lie about Nix, either." Peter mused, his eyes closed, shaking his head as well. "I can't think of what to do. She's going to die one way or another." Peter groaned. He loved Nix too, almost everyone did. Especially Charlotte, Alice, Maggie and Carmen. Women seemed to love her especially.

"She will not, Peter. Don't say anything like that ever again!" Charlotte and Maggie said at the same time. They frowned a bit, and I rolled my eyes. Maggie and Charlotte were always over-reactors. But it was what would eventually saved many of the covens in the future, at least.

"We could teach her…" The suggestions went on and on. Everyone murmured and chattered with themselves and each other. We came up with some good ideas, horrible ideas, and bloody ideas. But it took a long while to come up with the ideas and muses, and then combine them.

Finally, we had a plan. A plan to save Nix Hale. A plan that was so detailed and good, they couldn't be much better.

It would work.

It had to.

It just did.

Alisper's POV.

I had been watching the young girl for three days. There was this feeling, though, I couldn't get out of my head. Like…it wasn't hate, I knew that. It wasn't anger, or sadness, nor was it depression. I never knew the feeling before. It was very strange, but oddly…likable.

I lived in the forest, preying on innocent hikers and teenagers looking for a place to make out. It was easy to kill them, very, very easy. They were so weak, a cat could kill them, a kitten, even.

Anyways, the small child was always under constant supervision. By both me and anyone in the family. Everyday, there was a different person. Another pixie, a blond man, a bulk man, a blond girl, the list went on and on. I could take out some of them easily, by the looks of it.

The Volturi had sent me to Forks, Washington. There were two good reasons for that. One was to try to assassinate Nix. But only if I could prove that Nix can't be in a stable society. And they wanted me to bring Nix to Italy, Volterra Italy.

"Nixie, come on, your mother wants to see you!" Carmen, as I had learned her name from Nix, called out. Her happiness was obviously artificial, but not to the young four year old girl.

"Okay, Auntie Carmen! I'm coming!" Nix shouted a little too loudly than the child needed to yell. She ran into her 'aunt's' arms happily, blissfully unaware of her one and only fate.

Death.

I didn't want death to come for the small child. She hadn't experienced life yet, not at all. And I didn't want her to die, no matter what. I didn't know why I felt this way, but after a day or two, I contemplated the feeling.

I think I know what that feeling was now.

I think I, Alisper Felix, a member of the Volturi guard, had fallen in love.

In love with an immortal child.

The unmentionable.

The taboo.

I had fallen in love with one.

Phoenix's POV.

I had seen the man many times before in the past few days. He had dark skin, with long black hair styled into dreadlocks. I frowned whenever I saw him. The guy seemed really, really scary to me.

It was like he wanted to murder me.

I just stayed as close as I could to my family. Jasper would usually stay with me, or Alice. But Maggie and Carmen did often, too. Charlotte and Peter did, as well. Heck, everyone had babysat me at least two or three times!

I just watched the man absently whenever I could. He stared at me strangely. He glared at me funnily. I felt weird inside, like I had been knocked out. Or someone had kicked me really hard.

I didn't have that feeling ever before. But I only had it when I saw the man.

What was wrong with me?

Was something wrong with me?


	10. Sorry, Nixie says Authors' Note

Hi guys! I'm going on a bit of a...hiatus for a while. -.0 I'm sorry. I just have the time, but my laptop broke and I'm getting a new one soon. Look for an update soon! I'm sorry, you guys. I'll come back soon!  
Jazzy. 


	11. Visions and Emotions

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and I'm here with a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy. But here's a new chapter for ya'll, hope you like it! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, no matter how much I want to. But I do own Nix. :P My prize for reading and writing Twilight fan fiction. Ah, heck, no matter.**

**Jasper's POV**

It had been a while since Nix was turned into a vampire. She was unaware of what was going on, though, blissfully innocent and shy as always. Nix would usually be off with Rosalie and Emmett, romping in the forest or climbing trees with her newfound strength and speed.

Alice and I, however, were far from that point of view.

Alice was…different. She would be getting more visions frequently, and almost every time, she would dry sob or scream at the outcome. But, oddly, she never told anyone her visions, and that included me. "You don't need to know, Jazz…" Was the most I could muster out of her. I still tried to find out her visions, but I couldn't get them. But even if, Alice kept fading in and out, eyes glazed over, unaware of her surroundings, and then once more alert of where she was.

I was getting more worried as the days passed. What with Alice's emotions churning with everyone else's, my emotions slowly started to develop into mostly negative feelings than before. Most of the house was a negative, dead battery, whilst only Nix was blinded by her childhood feelings.

Carlisle felt guilty for blooding Nix into a vampire, even though he ultimately saved her life in the process. Edward and Bella tried their best to mask their emotions from me, but it would not work. I could still feel the mourning. It was as if Nix had already been killed by the Volturi. Rosalie tried to be happy, but she still felt melancholy. Emmett had a significant change in his attitude. Usually, Emmett was the practical joker, always ready to make someone laugh. Even he couldn't make a joke out of this. Esme felt worried, most likely because we all didn't know when the Volturi would be coming.

Maggie, Carmen, Peter and Charlotte were still staying with us. Peter was still a bit wary about Nix, and kept murmuring to himself she was going to die one way or another, despite everyone's protests. Maggie and Carmen usually stayed with Nix, trying to hide the fact that there was a chance of her dying. I never saw Charlotte much, though, so she was either off making plans, or just keeping to herself.

I didn't notice that Nix started to get more suspicious as time went by. She saw the obvious change in her mother, and the worried expressions of Maggie and Peter. Of course, though, when Nix asked if something was wrong, we would try to cover it up the best we could. Poor Maggie, she sensed lies coming left and right. But even if, Nix would be lied to eventually about all of this, no matter how much we didn't want to fib to an immortal four year old.

It was like another nightmare for us all. We had just barely escaped the Volturi with Renesmee. And now, not a decade later, we were all fighting for our lives again. We were all stuck with two choices- take the blame for blooding an immortal child, and die, or somehow mask Nix to show she could safely live in a populated environment, and live.

Personally, I'm hoping we live.

_**Alice's POV.**_

_A scream of anguish echoed through the corridor. It was a ringing kind of scream, the innocent scream. It was torture to hear someone so young shout in pain that way. Pure torture to know that it was someone I knew. Pure torture to know that it was my daughter._

_The cries of Nix subsided soon after. I couldn't see her, and frankly, I didn't want to see my only daughter in such pain._

_Jasper. I couldn't see him…He had already died. Nix and Jasper went first. I don't know why they did so. We were all to blame. Every single one of us. We had thought Nix could escape the Volturi. We were going to sacrifice ourselves for her._

_Boy, were we dead wrong._

_The fire was still going strong, the flames could be seen from a mile away. I was too close to it, though. There was no way I could escape. I was in Alec's grasp, and Jane was near._

_I screamed with pain as I was torn limb from limb, and my soul slunk into the deep abyss of death._

I gasped. Another damned-for-eternity vision had come into place once more. They were coming more often, more frequently than before. Ever since Nix had been changed into an immortal child, they kept going on and on, never stopping, always changing…

The ending varied. Some ended with all of us dying. Some ended with all of us alive. And some… Some finished with only me alive, forced to walk the earth for eternity, with no family, no Nix…no Jasper…

I stood up mechanically, and went back to my room to think. I needed to think. We were going to die, at least, for now.

At least no one was there to watch me be caught by surprise.

**There. . It's finally finished. Took me a freaking week to write, but that may be because of laziness. Hope ya'll like it, though. ^_^**


	12. Like Whoa

**Hi guys! Here's another update, hope you enjoy it. ^_^**

Alice's POV.

Crap, crap, crap, crap…

I do not think we can pass Nix off as a half-vampire. No, the Volturi would catch our tricks, and just make the pain even worse. Therefore, that option was ruled out for us.

Maybe we could hide Nix. Send her to Antarctica or Denali or Madagascar or somewhere remote…No, no, Demetri would find her, even if we hid Nix on Isle Esme. That wasn't a possibility, either.

Suddenly, though, I was startled out of my musings.

"Momma?"

Damn. Did I just say any of that aloud? I hope I did not…

"Momma, is something wrong?" Nix asked in a tiny, almost inaudible voice. She was standing near the doorway, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"No, nothing's wrong. C'mere, Nixie." I said, putting on a fake smile. Nix walked slowly-at a human pace, at least, I was not sure-towards me, and sat on the couch that I owned. We didn't have any needs for beds, we did not sleep, so we supplied the empty space with futons and couches.

"Something's wrong, Momma, I just know it." Nix insisted, frowning a bit, glancing up at me. "Daddy's not really talkin' anymore, Maggie's acting weird, and Carmen is…just plain worried." Nix added, sighing a tiny bit afterwords.

"Nixie, it's nothing you should be concerned about. Don't worry, baby girl, we'll all be happy again soon." I lied once more, hugging Nix. She closed her eyes wistfully.

"I wanna go to sleep again, Momma. I don't like being a vampire. I wanna be a human again." Nix complained, hugging me back. So she did not like being a vampire…

She probably wouldn't. Her childhood was ripped apart, torn and shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Nix would never get a chance to grow up, to go to middle school, to go to college, to…live.

It was really my fault, no one else's. If I had not pleaded and persuaded Carlisle to turn Nix…No, no, it would only be worse. Nix would be dead by now if I didn't tell Carlisle to turn Nix into a vampire. Clinging to the past, I only wanted her to live. I knew the laws, yet I begged Carlisle to change Nix.

"It's okay, Nixie. You'll learn to like being a vampire. We all did, even Auntie Rosalie. She doesn't like being a vampire. She wanted to be a human, too." I reminded Nix.

"I know, Momma, Auntie Rosie told me. She said only special people get to be vampires, though. Is that true?"

Ah, the innocence of a child's. It can never last, no matter how long you try to stretch the time out.

"Yes, Nixie. But you've always been special." I hesitated, unsure of what to say. "Hey, Nix, why don't you find Maggie and Carmen? I think they're in the forest…" I guessed. They might really have been in the forest, but I did not know.

"Okay, Momma…" Nix said, jumping up. She ran-at a vampire speed this time, god forbid she gets hurt-out of the room.

I sighed.

That was when another vision took place.

* * *

Third Person POV.

"_Who is this girl? Is this the immortal child?" Alec Volturi questioned, touching the palm of Nix's hand. He smiled a bit._

_They were in a forest, all alone. Alec was near a tree, and Nix was in the pathway. Nix seemed oblivious to anything but Alec. Alec seemed bemused by Nix, completely absorbed by her._

"_Yessum, Mister. My name's Phoenix, but call me Nix." Nix beamed, unaware of how dangerous Alec was. The Witch Twin nodded, and kneeled down on one knee._

"_And you can call me Alec, Nix. Now, Nix, I will not hurt you. But, please, will you come with me?" Alec asked gently. _

_Nix nodded as Alec got up._

"_Don't worry, your parents will be there, too." Alec lied. Nix beamed up at him, producing only a small smile out of Alec._

"_Okay, Alec."_

_With that, Nix and Alec left the forest._

_

* * *

_

Alice's POV._  
_

Oh. My. God.

What the hell is going to happen!

**There you go. Sorry it's so short, but I'll update soon.**


	13. I Want Her To Be Safe

**Hey! This chapter is pretty short in my standards, but at least I'm updating. ^_^ Now, guys. I know that, yesterday, 55 people visited this story. It would be AWESOME if you all reviewed. I would love to hear your ideas. In fact, I have a question for you-How would you want the story to end? I have an ending in mind, I know it. But I would adore it if I could hear your ideas. Even if…DISCLAIMER: I don't own The Twilight Saga. I merely own Nix and Alisper.**

**

* * *

**

Phoenix's POV.

I succumbed to the darkness. I remembered Alec being with me when the darkness erupted around me. I could not feel anything. I could not see anything. I could not hear or smell anything, too.

I thought I had died, and instead of going to heaven or hell, I had been stuck in the limbo between life and death, of sorts. The limbo of life, the balance that kept the universe stable.

But, suddenly, I regained all of my senses once more. They came back instantly, quicker than if lightning struck me.

I was on a plane, in a seat, next to a window. It was night outside, and the horizon line blended in with the ocean. The ocean seemed ink black, and the skies were just as dark, dimly lit with the little dots of stars. Alec was sitting next to me, oddly tense, though I did not know why. I do not believe he noticed that I was now…err…awake, I guess you could call it.

"Hi…" I mumbled sleepily. Oddly, I felt tired, though I had no need for sleep. I could see a smile seep through to Alec's lips, though.

"Hello, Nix." Alec replied nonchalantly, still smiling a tiny bit.

"Why are we on a plane?" I heard myself ask quietly, though Alec must have still heard it somehow. He chuckled a bit, for reasons unknown.

"We're going somewhere…special."

"Where?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Nix. We'll be there soon, very soon." Alec ended the matter, and grabbed my hand lightly, intertwining my fingers with his. I smiled faintly, still a bit dizzy from my loss of senses earlier.

"You're very handsome, Alec." Oops. That hadn't meant to leak out of my mouth. I really do need to keep my mouth shut more often. I immediately covered my mouth afterwards with my free hand. This, however, got a laugh out of Alec. He grinned widely, chuckling a bit more.

"Thanks, Nix. And you're very pretty." He complimented, another chuckle leaking through his lips.

I swear, I would have blushed if I were a human.

* * *

Alice's POV.

Oh my god. My daughter. Was on a plane. With a Volturi. One of the Witch Twins, no less.

This could not be happening. It just could not be happening. I absolutely refused to believe it was happening.

Yet, I was forced to face the truth eventually. It was time to tell everyone about the visions I had been keeping to myself for so long.

Therefore, I spilled the whole story to them all. I told them about my visions, how I had seen everyone die, how the visions kept changing, and finally, about Alec kidnapping Nix.

"Oh my GOD! Alice, why didn't you TELL US?" Maggie panicked, suddenly standing up in shock. "I just thought Nix was with Carmen!"

"I thought Nix was with Maggie!" Carmen exclaimed.

"Alice, do you know what plane Nix and…Alec…were at?" Jasper asked, hesitating in saying Alec's name. I nodded.

"Plane 143, departing tomorrow at 3:00 AM. Tic Tac International Airlines." I breathed, trying not to scream out of worry. "Alec will use his power on Nix at about 11:00 PM, and tell everyone Nix is simply asleep. Then, Alec will take the plane to Volterra, Italy…And…" I trailed off at that. I simply could not continue.

"Will he…bring Nix…to Aro, Marcus and Caius? Will she…" Esme trailed off by then, unable to continue her interrogation anymore.

I shook my head. "No, he won't bring her to the Volturi just yet. He plans to…Well, what he will do exactly, I don't know. I haven't seen it yet." I sighed wearily. Damn visions, I wish they came more often.

"Ah…" Carlisle murmured.

"So, so far, Nix won't get hurt? She's just…With a Volturi?" Edward asked. I nodded.

"Someone has to go get Nix." I insisted. Everyone muttered or nodded an agreement. "Who wants to go? Because I'm going, no matter what." I told them.

"I want to go…" Maggie piped up.

"So do I." Carmen told me.

"I want to go, too." Jasper said. I bobbed my head once more.

"It's settled, then. Jazz, Maggie, Carmen and I will go." I decided. Everyone nodded once in different rhythms. "We have to act fast." I instructed. "We have seven hours until Alec and Nix board the plane."

"Well, then, let's get to work." Jasper shrugged. "We'll leave in two hours." He announced to us all, and we all uttered an agreement.

I really hope we get to Nix in time.

* * *

Alec's POV.

It was quite easy to use my power on Nix. I really didn't want to, though. I rather liked Nix's presence. She was…lovely, nice, sweet, caring…the list could go on and on. I felt…whole when Nix was around.

Nonetheless, though, I had to use it on Nix. It seemed…odd to do so, and I was very unwilling to use my power on Nix.

I didn't want to bring her to Master Aro. Maybe I could hide her, say that Alisper killed Nix…No, Aro would simply see through my lies. I had no choice but to bring Nix to Master Aro.

Maybe I could convince Aro to allow Nix to live. Tell him…I'm in love with Nix. I am still not sure if I really am in love with Nix. But even if…isn't that kind of…wrong? She's only four or five years old…

No matter. Now is now the time to muse on my love life.

I just want Nix to be safe is all. And I'll make sure Nix is okay, no matter what.

* * *

**There you go. ^_^ Now, remember what I requested. I really do hope you reply to my survey of sorts, but it is okay if you don't. I'd love some reviews, though.**

**.OO0OoMckenzieoO0Oo.**


	14. Overall

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Twilight Saga, Stephenie Meyer and Summit Entertainment have the rights, I just sold it to them, 'cause I needed twenty bucks at the moment, and they gave me chocolate to seal the deal. I DO own Nix and Alisper, though. No money is being made off of this, and even if, I don't need any money. :3 I just need Eclipse to come out-I can't wait a freaking week!

* * *

**Third Person - Alice POV.**

Alice went to the Porsche in a hurry, frowning as she started the engine. Jasper sat next to her, and Maggie and Carmen sat in the back.

Overall, really, Alice had a feeling it was her fault in the first place. Alec was powerful, yes, possibly one of the most powerful in existence. Really, Alice had a feeling she should not have been keeping the visions to herself. Were they meant to be shown?

"We should hurry, now. It's 11:30." Maggie announced swiftly, scowling as she checked her watch. Carmen nodded in silent agreement. "You said Alec had used his power on Nix at about 11:00 PM, correct, Alice?" Maggie questioned.

"Yes, about 11:00, I'm assuming he still made that decision, because I haven't gotten another vision yet." Alice replied shakily as she drove down the long road. Jasper frowned, obviously worried. "The flight leaves in four hours, thirty minutes, so we might be able to get tickets." Alice added.

"And if we don't get there in time?" Carmen asked worriedly. Alice widened her eyes in surprise.

"Nix… dies, simple as that." Alice paused between words, not wanting to admit what would happen. It was an inevitable outcome, though; everyone should have known that is what would have happened, anyways.

"Ah." Maggie murmured as she closed her eyes.

That was when Alice had another vision. Her eyes glazed over, and she gasped a bit in shock. Jasper quickly took the wheel while Alice had her vision.

* * *

"_I won't hurt you, young one." He soothed the blond pixie once Alec let go of Nix. She glanced up at him warily, suspicion taking over her senses. Alec edged back away sadly, remorse on his face._

"_Who are you?" Nix questioned, and then bit her lip, a little bit afraid of what might come. She had heard stories, not many, but few. She had heard stories of the black-haired man and his gift, and how he was one of the three leaders of the Volturi. How he was half-feared, half-scoffed at in the vampire world. Nix had only heard whispers, whimpers of their powers, and thus, knew little about them._

"_I am Aro, little girl. And who are you?" The man questioned an oddly happy tone in his voice. That was when the white-haired man made his way over, a scowl etched upon his face. He grimaced at Nix._

"_No use in wasting time, Aro. We should just end it all now for her. It…is a better choice." The light-haired man mused, still frowning._

"_Fine, fine. I was just trying to make this easier for her, Caius." Aro sighed, his eyes wandering back down to Nix. She looked back up at him, with a look that demanded to know what was going on. Alec watched on, trying not to protest the immortal child's death._

_Instead, he came up with a plan to stall them._

"_Wait! Masters, shouldn't we…shouldn't we wait for the child's family to show up? It is most likely they will come, and then we can destroy the family who dared to defy us." Alec suggested quickly, saying this in a swift and hopeful tone. Caius shared a look with Aro, one that was half-questioning Alec's sanity, and was half thinking that this would probably be a good idea._

"_Well…I suppose it would be better to do so…" Aro hesitated._

"_No! Aro, I will not allow this…child to stay here. We must do it now." Caius growled. Nix stared at the ground, wondering what was even going on. Alec shared a glance with Jane. She seemed to give her a look that also questioned his sanity. Who on Earth would allow an immortal child to live longer than necessary?_

"_Caius, if we kill the child first, then the coven will have a chance to fight us. I do not want it to come to a fight. Carlisle is a dear friend and I have no intention of fighting his family." Aro breathed. Nix's head snapped up at the mention of her grandfather and a fight._

"_Don't hurt Grandpa, please." She pleaded, and then bowed her head again._

"_Aro, the question of whether or not this will come to a fight is inevitable. They committed the taboo, the unmentionable, they created an immortal child. Aro, we cannot allow her to live longer than we have to. I vote we kill her now." Caius announced. "Jane, do you agree?" He gave her a sickly sweet smile. Jane repressed a gag._

"_I agree with you, Master Caius." Jane replied, eyeing the small nixie that caused this whole mess in the first place. Caius then grabbed Nix's arm sharply._

"_It is settled, then. Phoenix Hale shall die." Caius said, glaring at Alec for suggesting that they wait. Alec somehow managed to not gape at Caius in wonder. The guilt Alec felt for not protesting Nix die more opened another wound in his heart. Nix gasped in shock and fear, and looked at Alec with the most helpless face imaginable._

"_Start a fire, Marcus." Aro instructed wearily. Another dark-haired man-whom Nix assumed to be Marcus-obliged, and started a quick fire in another room._

_Nix closed her eyes, and hoped death would be painless._

_

* * *

_

**Third Person-Alisper POV.**

It was a wonder Alec had gotten to the small girl first. Alisper wanted to be the one to kidnap Nix. Alisper wanted to have the praise Alec would get when Master Aro found out he successfully got the young taboo without the family noticing.

It was a wonder the coven had not noticed Nix's disappearance. The dark haired pixie- What was her name? Rosalie? Renesmee, Esme, Bella, Alice? It had to be Alice, Alisper decided.-would have seen the decision long ago. The tall blond-Emmett? Edward? Jacob? Jasper?-would not be able to 'hear' Phoenix's emotions. The bronze haired-Edward? Carlisle?-would not be able to listen to Nix's thoughts. Nix's two friends-Siobhan? Maggie? Carmen? Mckenna?-would notice soon enough.

Alisper decided to head somewhere else before the Cullen's found out about his spying. He needed to hunt, anyways; the thirst for human blood was intensifying more everyday.

Alisper still could not get the little blond immortal taboo out of his mind, no matter what.

The girl was still in Alisper's head, beaming and giggling happily all the while, taunting him somehow. Nix would be with her protective mother, or her understanding friends, or anyone in her family, blissfully unaware of what was to come in the future, unaware that she was a taboo, not knowing she would soon die, just because of what she was. Alisper felt oddly bad for Nix, but he still felt no guilt, unlike Alec, yes, Alec seemed to have developed a sort of a soft spot for her.

Alisper ran at a vampire speed, his eyes opened, hoping that Alec had somehow lost the girl, and he could find her.

* * *

**Third Person- Alec POV.**

He did not want Nix to get hurt.

Overall, she was special, in certain terms. Alec knew what to expect about small children, their need for family and friends, and expected Nix to cope much harder than she actually had. She seemed to be…mature for her age, and Alec suspected that this was because of her growing up with vampires. They were usually mature, and children absorb their environment. Nix absorbed the maturity and the seriousness of her environment.

However, that did not stop Nix from wanting her family and her friends.

She would sometimes whimper about wanting her parents, biting her lip and gripping Alec's hand harder. Nix would close her eyes, burrow her face into Alec's torso, and pretend her family was still there.

Alec did feel some guilt from that, yes, it was hard not to. Nix still had the wants and needs of a four year old, and one of the more wants was to have her family nearby. She would ask where they were, when they would come back, and Alec would force himself to lie to her, tell Nix they would be there with her soon.

Alec really hated it when he had to lie to Nix. But sometimes, you are forced to do something that you never wanted to do in the first place.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Okay, update of the day. I don't really like this chapter, but eh. Maybe I'm just losing interest in this story.


	15. I'm SorryAuthor's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

Hi guys, been a long while.

So.

I've given this account, _When We Were Young I Loved You_, to my older cousin. She writes Harry Potter stories. I've asked if she wanted to handle this story, and my other one, and she refused. I made a new account yesterday, named _Diamondback Drop Zone_. A rewritten version of this story will be on there shortly, since I've realized several mistakes in this story, and that above all else, Nix is a Mary Sue. I've changed her name to Nyx for several reasons, though I don't think you care.

I'm keeping this story up, though, just in case.

Thanks for reading this story. I was foolish when I wrote this story, anyways, and I've changed a lot since this began.

I'm sorry.

Mckenzie.


End file.
